winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 105/Cinélume Script
Scene: Kitchen Duty Bloom: "Oh, I hate doing kitchen duties… I just don't get it." Musa: "What is it that you don't get, Bloom?" Bloom: "Why a school for fairies can't use magic to cook dinner? It doesn't make sense! All you've got to do is wave a magic wand, snap your fingers, wiggle your nose a couple of times, and wa-la! Everything is ready without any effort!" Chef: (comes in) "However, home-cooked-a meals taste a lot better and are-a much-a healthier!" Bloom: "Um… hi, Maestrofordia." Chef: "How's-a this side dish coming along?" Musa: "We're almost finished, sir." Chef: "These potatoes are too small! Take off less skin! And what about the omelettes! Don't forget to flip them, eh!" Bloom: "Oh! Of course!" Chef: "Cooking is an art, young lady!" Musa: "When I graduate from here, I'll eat out every night." Chef: "Now let's see you flip-a these omelettes. Come on!" (Flora flips her omelette and catches hers. Tecna flips her omelette and catches hers. Musa flips her omelette, but it takes a little more time for hers to come down, and she barely manages to catch it in time.) Bloom: (tosses her omelette on the ceiling fan. 4Kids cut: it shows the girls and the Chef look up as the camera pans upwards to see the omelette on the fan blades, then an overhead shot where this dialogue takes place) "Oh, I'm so sorry! I have no idea how it happened!" Chef: "Well what are you a-waiting for! Somebody turn-a off-a the fan!" Flora: "Uh… I'll do it!" (turns it faster) Musa: "Come on down, little omelette! Don't be afraid! Trust me, no one's gonna eat you!" Chef: "I said turn it OOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFF! (Flora turns off the fan and the omelette splatters on him) Grr… I'll have a-word with the headmistress about granting you a permanent exemption from kitchen duties! Errgg… you young fairies cause more trouble than help! Now I must-a clean up before dinnertime, so keep an eye on the roast!" (leaves) Flora: (checks oven) "Everything's okay here!" Stella: (comes in) "Girls, I have some really wild news!" Tecna: "We know. You've managed to get out of kitchen duties. Congratulations, Stella." Stella: "Oh, but I have a perfectly valid reason for that, you know! I'm going out tonight! I've got a date! Isn't that exciting?" Bloom: "Oh, a valid reason indeed…" Stella: "I've received an invitation! Guess who from?" Musa: "Oh, we're just DYING to know…" Stella: "Prince Sky! Can you believe it? An invitation to Black Lagoon! Sounds good, huh?" Flora: "Wow!" Musa: "A guy who knows you and STILL wants to see you?" Stella: "But what am I gonna wear? I'm so confused! Will you help me pick something?" Bloom: "Well, okay!" Bloom: "Stella, you've got so many clothes!" Stella: "Hmmm… that's the problem… I need something really special, romantic!" Flora: (picks out black dress) "I'd wear this! Pure classic elegance! It's perfect!" Stella: "For a funeral, yes. For a date, I need a bit more pizzazz." Tecna: (looks at weird dress) "How about this then? You're sure to make a lasting impression wearing this. How could you have bought something like that?" Stella: "I didn't buy it." Tecna: "Someone GAVE it to you?" Stella: "I designed it!" Musa: "In the dark?" Bloom: (picks blue dress) "I like this!" Stella: "Yeah, that's it!" Bloom: "Will Brandon be there, too?" Stella: "No, Sky gave his servants the night off." Bloom: "Oh come on! Brandon is not his servant! He's his assistant! There's a difference!" Stella: "Sorry, Bloom. I was just joking, all right?" (4Kids cut) Bloom: "Hmph…" Stella: "You like him, huh?" Bloom: "Hey!" Stella: "Yeah I know, don't tell me, it's none of my business." (end 4Kids cut) Tecna: "Yeah, well you know, you shouldn't have called him that, Stella." Stella: "Musa, could you get that box for me, please?" Musa: "Sure. (struggles with chest) Ugh! What's in there?" Stella: "Just a few pieces of jewelry." Flora: " 'A FEW pieces'!" Stella: "Here! These are perfect! But, uh… the ring is too much. (removes ring) Now that's better! Here, Bloom, could you keep this for me, please?" Bloom: (takes ring) "But it's your magic ring!" Stella: "Oh, I won't need it tonight. Hey, who needs a magic scepter when you've got a real prince to protect you?" Tecna: "I wouldn't trust that guy. Something is not quite right about this date. I smell a rat!" Musa: "I smell something, too…" (4Kids cut) (scene of Flora, Musa, and Tecna panicking in the closet) Tecna: "AHH! THE ROAST!" Flora: "Oh no, the roast!" (end 4Kids cut) Musa: "Hurry up! Quick!" Flora: (grabs extinguisher) "I'll get the extinguisher!" Bloom: (She, Musa, and Tecna barge into the smoky kitchen) "Uh-oh! What a mess!" Griselda: " 'Mess' you say? A better word would be disaster! Catastrophe! Calamity! Your unreliability is unforgivable!" Musa: "Oh no! It's Ms. Griselda!" Griselda: "Aero-lax! (clears out smoke)" Flora: "I'm coming, girls!" Griselda: "I hope you have a good excuse for all of this…" Flora: (barges in and trips) "Here I- auuugh!" Griselda: Gasp! (gets covered in flame retardant) "Get back to work immediately! Do you hear me! Dinner must NOT be delayed! Do your BEST, girls!" (leaves in a huff) Bloom: "… bread and cheese okay with you guys? Hm?" More coming soon! Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Scripts Category:Rai Dub Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Specialists Category:Spells